Love and Joke Shops
by Willow18
Summary: Anya/Fred Weasley The Weasley twins get a job at the Magic Box. Spoilers for Book 5 of Hp (OotP)


Love and Joke Shops  
  
Author: Willow  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: BOOK 5 (OotP)! Read at your own risk! Season 6 or BtVS (takes place sometime after Xander leaves Anya at altar.)  
  
Pairing: Anya/Fred Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS realm belongs to Joss Whedon; HP realm belongs to J.K. Rowling. They aren't mine at all!  
  
Summary: The Weasley twins get jobs at the Magic Box.  
  
A/N: Willow and Tara never broke up in the sixth season when Willow abused magic. Tara stayed with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So when are they supposed to get here?" Buffy asked Anya.  
  
"I don't know. Sometime today" she replied, sitting at a round table that many Scooby meetings had been held at in the past. Tara, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy still went to see her at the Magic Box, but Xander was too ashamed to face her.  
  
CRACK!  
  
All of the girls at the table jumped. Buffy jumped up and stood in a defensive form, ready to fight. Two young men stood in front of them, smiling broadly.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm Fred, he's George. Are you Anya? You sounded different on the phone."  
  
"I'm Buffy" she said. Anya stood behind Buffy.  
  
"I'm Anya."  
  
"Wow, such a pretty lady to be working for" Fred said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled. Someone cleared their throat. "Oh! This is Willow, Tara, and Dawn. You've met Buffy" she smiled even more. Willow looked at Tara and gave her a playful roll of the eyes as Anya just stared at the twin called Fred.  
  
"Wow Fred, you forgot to mention the rest of the pretty ladies" George said as he turned to his twin brother.  
  
"We'll be back" Anya said to the others as she motioned the Weasley twins to follow her in the back.  
  
"What's all this?" George asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Buffy's training stuff."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"She's the Slayer."  
  
"Oh" both answered. "Are you guys her helpers or something?" Fred asked.  
  
"Or something" Anya replied. As they were talking, they managed to get to a desk in one of the corners. Fred and George sat opposite of her.  
  
"So what are you selling to the Magic Box?"  
  
Fred and George pulled out tons of candies, ones that made your nose bleed and vomit all over, and fake candles and such that blew up if you lit them wrong. Plus much more.  
  
"Okay. Put that in the basement-slash-stock-room and I'll make room for it today." They nodded and walked out of the room. She pointed them in the direction of the basement and went to a side of the building to start clearing a space.  
  
A few minutes later, Fred and George came back up the stairs and found themselves talking to the Slayer and her friends.  
  
"You guys look young; how old are you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Seventeen" one of them replied.  
  
"Did your school just get out?" Tara asked.  
  
"No, it does in a couple of months but we had problems with a bloody awful woman so we escaped in front of her eyes and rode out on our broomsticks" Fred explained.  
  
"Brooms? You don't have cars in England?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"We don't drive in the Wizarding world. We apparate, use Floo Powder, or ride our brooms" George said.  
  
"Wait! There's a Wizarding world? And schools that teach magic?" Willow asked. "And here we've been teaching ourselves" she mumbled to her lover, Tara.  
  
"It's okay, Sweetie. We're still damn good witches" Tara replied.  
  
"You're witches? What school did you go to?" Fred asked.  
  
"We taught ourselves; we're Wiccan" Tara said.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Okay, I got that side cleared up so you can start stocking anytime." The twins started back down the stairs. On Fred's way down, he lightly brushed by Anya and winked at her. She smiled and turned to the others when they descended down the stairs.  
  
"I like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Fred." The door opened and boxes flew out from the door, followed by the twins.  
  
"That's so cool!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"Here I'll help you" Anya said. She stood beside Fred and started putting some stuff onto the shelves. Dawn walked over and started to help George. Of course, she had to have Buffy's permission to take a break from her homework.  
  
"So how old are you?" Fred asked Anya.  
  
"Eleven hundred and twenty-four years old" she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, seriously. How old are you for real?" he put much emphasis on 'real'.  
  
"Eleven hundred and twenty-four years old. I'm an ex-Vengeance Demon. When my pendant got smashed a couple of years ago, I got fired, so-to-say."  
  
"Oh. I guess it would be wrong for me to ask you out on a date then, since you're older than me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Know any good places?"  
  
"We could go to the Bronze. It's a club, and then we can go to my apartment and have sex." Dawn elbowed her in her side. "What?" she turned to the sister of the Slayer.  
  
"You hardly know him."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Okay, it's a date" Fred said. "The Bronze and then your house."  
  
Anya smiled. George winked at Fred. Fred turned back to stocking the shelves with a huge grin on his face.  
  
*The End* 


End file.
